My Best Friend
by jrfan81
Summary: Sam Muses about her teammates then Pete says something to set Sam off. Set after Lost City Part 2


**My Best Friend**

**By Jrfan81**

**Summary: Pete makes an observation that sets Sam off. Set just after Lost City Part 2.**

**Pairings: Sam/Pete (icky I know) Kinda Sam/Jack but only hinted at (like in the series)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it if I did do you think it would be going off the air… that's a negative…lol**

**A/N: ok so i know i should be working on Brace Yourself but i've got no inspiration when it comes to that right now. i'll try getting back to it later but at the moment i've got this story... i wrote it when i was watching a video about the end of season seven beginning of season eight. i wondered what Pete would say about all of this... then i just made him think something bad (i don't like him if you couldn't tell) and viola the story is born... enjoy and please review!**

Sam sat on her couch looking through her photo album of SG1. There were plenty of her and Daniel probably because in the early days they were hardly seen apart, probably because they were the geeks of SG1. They knew what it was like to be left out and not feel like you fit in. Sam fit in more than Daniel but not by much, she was way too smart for most people to understand her half the time. Probably the only two people who didn't understand and were still willing to listen (if only somewhat) were Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill. Teal'c and her became close because they both understood the path of the warrior and the drive to help others no matter what the cost. She felt a kinship with him that she hadn't expected. In reality she should've hated him but she never found that she could. The whole team had done things that they weren't proud of in their pasts, even Daniel so she couldn't really condemn Teal'c. She flipped the page again and came to her favorite picture in the book. It was of her and Colonel O'Neill at Cassie's birthday party a couple years ago. The Colonel had told another one of his stupid jokes that coming from any other person wouldn't have been funny but there was something about him that made her laugh. Maybe it was his enthusiasm. Anyway, in the picture she was laughing and he had a satisfied grin on his face as though he had completed his mission. She could see the happiness of the moment and that brought tears to her eyes.

"God I can't cry not again," she said softly trying to keep the tears back. She missed him so. Although they never had the relationship that her and Daniel or her and Teal'c had, they were still close. As close as they could get without breaking regulations. At some points she could almost hear his thoughts and she had always known when he was hiding something. She could read him like a book and she loved being able to do that. They never said the words but it was always understood how they felt about each other. Sam felt the tears start to roll down her face. This was affecting her a lot more than she let on to people. She didn't want them to worry about her but she didn't think that it stopped them from worrying. Daniel and Teal'c knew the truth, they knew her way too well.

"Sam?" she heard someone call from the entry hall and knew it was Pete. She'd been avoiding him this past week. She needed to deal with this alone. She didn't need him to hover right now.

"In here," she called brushing aside the tears.

"What are you doing?" he asked sitting down next to her and looking over at the photo album. "Are you looking at that because of what happened to Colonel O'Neill? Sam, it's been weeks you need to start moving on." This caused Sam to become very angry.

"Get **Over **it? You want me to just get over it, start moving on. Well sorry that's not going to happen," she said getting progressively louder.

"Sam, babe, calm down, I'm sorry that came out wrong but you need to realize that he's not coming back hon," Pete said trying to calm her but it only made her angrier. Her emotions had been on the fritz since Antarctica and the lack of sleep she had wasn't helping either.

"That's where you're wrong, he will because he's not dead yet only in stasis. As soon as we get a hold of the Asguard we will get him back," she told him through clenched teeth.

"But you can't know that for sure, I think that you're putting too much into this Sam. You can't give up everything for something you don't even know is going to happen," Pete reasoned. Sam took a deep breath before answering.

"'Never leave a man behind' that is Colonel O'Neill's philosophy. And it's because of him and that mind set that I'm even standing here today. He never left me behind when he really should've. He has almost gotten killed saving me. He never left me behind and I won't leave him behind," she said calmly even though inside everything was wanting to scream at him.

"Sam, I'm just worried about you. This obsession isn't healthy," he said.

"He's one of my best friends, he's practically family. I'm not going stand back and let him stay in there forever. He's done too much for this universe to deserve that," she said still calm. "You know if this was one of your friends and you were acting like this I would stand behind you one hundred and ten percent, because that what you do when you care about someone."

"Even if it's unhealthy for them?" he asked.

"It's not unhealthy for me yet, I've been through hell of a lot worse. When it gets unhealthy I'll get kicked off base," she told him. The anger was starting to creep back into her voice. Why wouldn't he just drop it?

"If you didn't get kicked off base why are you here?" he asked.

"Because I needed to be alone. Still do in fact. Which is why I'm leaving now, lock the door when you leave please," she said before leaving the house her photo album in her hands. She was going back to the base. She needed to save her best friend.


End file.
